


A girl worth fighting for

by DeafAndDaring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: A long mission leads four teammates to discuss what they look for in a girl, and reader accidentally telling the girl she loves.





	A girl worth fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for tumblr users @caplansteverogers Disney Challenge! I’ve never done a song prompt, but I like how it turned out. I used the lyrics in it rather than just basing this fic of of it, and now I’m rambling so Im going to shush and hope you enjoy

You were so tired of this mission, being one of the longest you’d been on since joining five years prior. After three weeks of scouting, going undercover, and sharing close quarters with Sam, Wanda, and Steve, you were really missing having your own floor of the tower, alone and isolated for some quiet. Trudging back in to the hotel suite, you dropped your surveillance bag by the door and plopped on the couch between Sam and Bucky.

“Ugh, my feet are killing me.” You moan, throwing them in Sams lap and laying across the couch “Trudging through those woods every day, I don’t even think they have what they say they do.” 

Sam chuckled softly, turning his attention back to the television for a minute before throwing your feet off his lap, jumping up with renewed energy. 

“Drinks! We need drinks. I’ll call the Captain back from his run to bring some.” Running out of the room, he tripped over your bag, making a loud Thunk.

“Chill out there, birdbrain. You’ll break something.” Wanda mused after him before the door closed.

Smirking, you glanced over at Wanda, eyes never leaving her book in the windowsill. “Hey, no comment on my foot problem? The book you’ve read four times more interesting?”

She looked up at you, mischief in her eyes, shrugging her shoulders as a response, before simply stating.”Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for.”

Her bold red hair flitted around her face, the slight breeze pulling it back. Her pale complexion glistened in the moonlight as she watched the city, oblivious that you were watching her. Her eyes sparkled always, but something made them brighter out there. Sitting on the floor near the edge of the balcony, it was as if you were floating on top of the world, but nothing matter besides her.  
“What are you doing?” She smirked, bringing you back to reality.  
“Nothing, just looking at something beautiful.” You shrugged.  
“You’re sweet, y/n. Can’t imagine why no girl has scooped you up yet.” She laid down, setting her head in your lap, looking up to the stars. These moments, where she let her vulnerability show, were the ones you cherished. She was a hardass, always on top, but she let all of it go when it was just you. “You’re crazy smart, gorgeous, powerful. I’ll find you someone,” she continued after a moment. Standing, she offered you a hand before walking back into her door and closing it, leaving you standing alone.  
“As long as it’s someone like you,” you whispered, before retreating back into your room.

Your face grew in heat, but you brushed off her comments, for the time being.  
_________________________  
*Hours Later*  
There were empty bottles littering the tables and counters in the small suite. You and Wanda were curled into the large chair together, a tangle of limbs, with glasses in your hands. Steve sat against the windowsill, and Sam spread over the couch in a drunken stupor.  
“Man, why do we even do this? Not like I’m going to meet anyone who will know what I do and fall all over me.” Sam muttered, taking another swig.  
“Having trouble with the dames?” Steve laughed, standing to get another beer. Wanda looked at you and smirked, elbowing your side as you tried to shush her. While you were out to the team, your love life was not one you wanted to share.  
“Nah never, Just sucks.” Sam sat up quickly. “Just can’t find that perfect girl.”  
“There’s no such thing as perfect.” You giggled, not believing a word you said.  
“Of course there is!” Steve exclaimed, returning with a handful of beers and passing them around. “My girl will marvel at my strength!” he exclaimed, sarcastically, pretending to punch Sam in the gut. Sams laugh bellowed as Steve continued. “Well, at least adore my battle scars.” His face grew red of embarrassment as he sat on the couch.  
“Man I couldn’t care less about what she looks like, just what she cooks like.” rubbing his stomach, Sam grabbed a piece of pizza from the box on the table, “Beef, Pork, Chicken..”  
“Alright macho man, all meat?” Wanda teased. Sam shot her a look and you laughed again, feeling the buzz of the alcohol.  
“The local girls must have found you quite a charmer.” you raised your glass in toast.  
“Hey, the ladies Love a man in armor,” he toasted his slice back before settling back into the cushions. Laughing, you all began talking about random things again, enjoying relaxing and the end of a long day.  
________________  
*weeks later”  
“Please, man. I’m a major find.” Sam’s voice made you remove your headphones and continue to pack, listening in.  
“Yeah, okay. I’m sure there’s someone out there for you.” Steve chuckled. You heard thumping as the boys packed up their bags in the living area. “How did we get on this topic again?”  
“Because it’s been months without any action for wilson and he’s got girls on the brain, all day long. Trust me, it’s some kinky stuff.” Wanda said, walking into the room to join you.  
“Hey! Stay out of my head!” Sam yelled, looking slightly offended.  
“Gladly,” Wanda smirked at him before closing the door. Turning to you she put on a smirk before sauntering to you, mocking Sam. “I have a girl unlike any other,” she sassed before collapsing on the bed by your suitcase and rolling her eyes. “Please, the only girl who’d love him is his mother.”  
“Ladies, we ready to jump on the jet? Take off in 10.” Steve knocked quietly.  
“Yeah, just one more second,” You called back, sighing. “If only I had a girl back home.” You both grabbed your bags and put back in your noise canceling Comms. Walking up the ramp into the Quinjet, Wanda turned to you.  
“Is Natasha a girl worth fighting for?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
“I’d fight every day to call her mine, figuratively and literally.” You’d fight a thousand HYDRA operatives and fight for her attention, no matter the cost. She had been on your mind all month.  
“Good, because so would I.” Natasha’s voice rang through your comms. Looking into the pilots chair, you saw her smirk. “Glad I decided to come out to pick ya’ll up.”  
Your face turned bright red as you strapped your stuff into the cargo hold and took a seat in the copilots chair, buckling in and preparing to fly.   
“Y/n, you’re a girl worth fighting for.”


End file.
